This invention relates broadly to the art of guns and more particularly to revolvers, especially those fired repeatedly for accuracy, such as at police practical courses and the like.
A problem with prior art revolvers involves the area between the cylinder and the barrel; namely, the barrel/cylinder gap. The reason that the barrel/cylinder gap is necessary is to allow clearance for the cylinder from the barrel so that the cylinder can be automatically rotated.
One aspect of this problem involves "spitting" from the gap. That is, powder and minute pieces of lead are expelled from the gap by pressure built up behind a bullet once the bullet passes the gap. This "spitting" has several negative results. For example, it sometimes irritates, or otherwise disturbs, skin, eyes, clothing, etc. located close by and it actually "eats away" at portions of the gun's frame. With respect to such "spitting" eating away portions of the frame, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,084 of Charron which employs a special hard material adjacent to the gap for increased stength and endurance of the gun.
Another aspect of the problem involves a loss of expanding gas from the gap which causes a loss of fire power.
These aspects of the problem are generally increased in intensity by a larger gap, and decreased in intensity by a smaller gap.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a revolver which has a reduced barrel/cylinder gap to thereby decrease the amount of "spitting", and the loss of gas pressure of the revolver.
It is another object of this invention to provide a particular cylinder-chamber and barrel-bore arrangement which allows the reduction of the barrel/cylinder gap.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a cylinder-chamber and barrel-bore arrangement for a revolver which produces a reduced recoil in comparison with most other similar revolvers.